El poder de un Dios
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Jugando tan seguido con el fuego negro de la muerte, Nami sabía que no era extraño ver sus fauces hambrientas y deseosas de víctimas a cada esquina. Ella tan solo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para evitarlas… sólo que lo de fuerte le quedaba un poco lejos.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Resumen: **El Nuevo Mundo abre sus puertas a cualquier pirata que desee destacar y, por consecuente, tenga el poder y el valor necesario para ello. Nami sabía que aquel océano estaba plagado de peligros y, efectivamente, no hacía mal en desconfiar de aquella extraña y variopinta alianza. Porque no sólo 6 supernovas y sus respectivas tripulaciones se habían aliado con el fin de derrotar a un Yonkou, sino que muchos más peligros iban a acecharles en el proceso. Jugando tan seguido con el fuego negro de la muerte, Nami sabía que no era extraño ver sus fauces hambrientas y deseosas de víctimas a cada esquina. Ella tan solo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para evitarlas… sólo que lo de fuerte le quedaba un poco lejos. Un Dios va a escuchar sus pensamientos y va a asegurarse de que ella salga viva de la que podría ser la última aventura de su vida.

**N/A:**

**1º** NO hay parejas definidas. Siendo esto un long-fic con una buena de capítulos que va a tener, se irán revelando por partes. Pero tal y como se mencionó anteriormente, pueden estar juntos y luego no, odiarse, quererse, matarse… vamos que todo revuelto. La única que está definida será la de Nami, que no pienso revelarla aún.

**2º **El personaje principal será Nami y toda la historia girará en torno a su punto de vista sobre la Alianza entre los Supernovas y lo que pasará entre ellos. Ojo, esto no quiere decir que todos los POVs serán suyos, porque ni de lejos.

**3º **Personajes como Enel, Lucci, Koby, Bonney… harán su reaparición aquí y la gran mayoría serán o bien aliados o bien personajes de paso. Me explico, no todos ayudarán a Luffy/La Alianza en algo, pero sí que aparecerán y tendrán su importancia en la historia.

**4º **Independientemente de lo que enfrenten en su travesía, el enemigo más importante y que podría decirse que está detrás de todo será Kurohige/Marshall D. Teach. Esto no quiere decir que los demás no serán enemigos, porque una buena de ellos tendrán, pero él siempre será el último a batir, el más importante.

**5º **Si no aprecian a Nami ya pueden ir saliendo de esta historia porque NO aceptaré comentarios _troll _hacia su persona. Digo esto porque a medida que avance la historia aparte de que el rol protagónico se asentará cada vez más en la navegante, todos los cambios que haga en ella (véase Power Ups justificados, entrenamientos y demás) son específicamente para darle una trama sólida a la historia. Estoy segura que no soy la única que está cansada de que sea la más débil en la tripulación.

**6º **Tanto Kid, como Law y Enel tendrán un papel importante en esta historia, no revelaré cuál ni de qué tipo, pero así ya no os cojo con sorpresa si a alguien no le gustan estos personajes.

**7º **Como podréis comprobar más adelante, los nombres de todos los capítulos serán títulos de canciones o, en su defecto, adaptados de. Va a ser muy común ver títulos de Skillet o Nickelback, pues se ajustan de perlas a la historia.

Sin más dilaciones ni palabrería os dejo con el prólogo de este Long-fic, espero que lo disfrutéis y que, aunque sabéis que soy de las que tarda, esperéis actualización. Como creo que ya me conocen no sé si hará falta decir que realmente se aprecian los comentarios elaborados y con opiniones expresas, algo más allá del "Está muy buena, continúala". Follows, favs y views serán bien recibidos de igual manera.

**©One Piece y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. **

**©Behind Blue Eyes - The Who**

* * *

**El poder de un Dios. **

_—Prólogo—_

Behind Blue Eyes. 

Caminaba tranquilo por los tejados de aquella isla perdida en el Nuevo Mundo. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en lo más alto del cielo, haciéndole compañía a la solitaria Luna. Él, que ya había visitado ese inhóspito lugar podía admitir que todo aquel que creyera eso estaba equivocado. Fairy Vearth era un lugar poblado por piratas espaciales y pequeños seres que, aunque de apariencia tierna y frágil, eran muy valientes. Ellos se habían convertido en su ejército y finalmente él pudo regresar a la tierra.

Allí se había convertido en un héroe. Mientras que en aquel lugar era considerado un villano. Y hasta hace muy poco se comportaba como uno. Él que había podido llegar a ser un verdadero Dios, no tuvo mejor idea que creerse verdaderamente uno. Esa había sido su tumba.

Y Monkey D. Luffy su verdugo.

Tan sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Él podía hacer grandes cosas, sin embargo había desperdiciado su poder convirtiéndose en el monarca de una tierra robada.

Había hecho mucho daño, especialmente a aquella banda de piratas que solo querían que la población de Skypiea fuera libre.

Un tirano.

Enel estaba acostumbrado a ser el hombre malo de la película, sin embargo, ahora no se sentía cómodo siéndolo.

Suspirando, recordó la noticia que había leído aquel día. Había sido una increíble sorpresa que recorrió y revolucionó el mundo entero. Una alianza pirata.

En sí eso no debería de tener nada de especial… si no fuera porque esa alianza estaba formada por nada menos que seis Supernovas y sus respectivas tripulaciones. Sí, la cosa era de temer.

Él sabía que de por sí cada uno de sus integrantes eran muy peligrosos, pero unirlos a todos en una sola alianza había sido algo completamente inesperado. Nadie creía que eso fuera posible, menos él.

Sabía que Luffy era alguien que confiaba rápidamente en otras personas y, viendo los roces que esos capitanes pirata habían tenido en Shabondy, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo aquella alianza.

Aunque por otro lado había algo que sí le molestaba.

Aquella había sido una noticia importante y, sobre todo curiosa, debido a la imagen que habían adjuntado en ella.

Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo y, por último, la Gata Ladrona Nami.

Nami había cambiado mucho en esos dos años; demasiado para su gusto. Aún recordaba a la mujer que la había plantado cara con esa pequeña arma que controlaba el clima, aún recordaba sus gritos desesperados, sus gritos de dolor al ver a sus nakama abrasados por sus rayos…

No, tenía que olvidarse de eso.

Si quería ser un hombre nuevo tenía que solucionar todo aquello. Y debía empezar desde el principio. Desde la tripulación de los Mugiwara.

Aunque, efectivamente, ahora le iba a resultar complicado llegar hasta su navegante si tal y como en la foto, ella está rodeada de hombres tan poderosos.

Según tenía entendido, aquella alianza se había formado con la intención de derrotar a un Yonkou, del que no se tenía consciencia y, además, no era de conocimiento común si era indefinida o no.

Porque lo tenía realmente crudo si las cosas sucedían así.

Él siempre había sido el malo de la película, todos le temían y respetaban… Pero también tenía sueños y aspiraciones y, lejos de querer vengarse de Mugiwara no Luffy, por lo menos intentaría hacer algo por él.

Luffy lo había vencido, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el despejado cielo de una ciudad perdida en el Nuevo Mundo, acompañante a los fulgurantes y eléctricos ojos azules del que antiguamente había sido un Dios.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Podría mejorarse?

Yo creo que es demasiado corto para estar decente, pero para gustos, colores.

Espero que hayan entendido el significado que quería darle a Enel al relacionarlo con la canción "Behind Blue Eyes" , porque a decir verdad hay muchas cosas que encajan con él. Mas allá de eso, quise darle un toque de misterio a lo que va a hacer Enel, si bien ya se sabe que está relacionado con la Alianza y la tripulación de los Mugiwara, no está muy claro lo que es.

Los ojos de Enel los he puesto azules porque, aunque en el anime parezcan grises o negros, a todos los personajes les pasa siempre. Como los ojos de Ace, o Kid… Se supone que ellos no tienen los ojos grises.

Ojalá que os haya gustado y, como estoy de vacaciones, espero actualizar más seguido.


	2. Haunted

**Resumen: **El Nuevo Mundo abre sus puertas a cualquier pirata que desee destacar y, por consecuente, tenga el poder y el valor necesario para ello. Nami sabía que aquel océano estaba plagado de peligros y, efectivamente, no hacía mal en desconfiar de aquella extraña y variopinta alianza. Porque no sólo 6 supernovas y sus respectivas tripulaciones se habían aliado con el fin de derrotar a un Yonkou, sino que muchos más peligros iban a acecharles en el proceso. Jugando tan seguido con el fuego negro de la muerte, Nami sabía que no era extraño ver sus fauces hambrientas y deseosas de víctimas a cada esquina. Ella tan solo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para evitarlas… sólo que lo de fuerte le quedaba un poco lejos. Un Dios va a escuchar sus pensamientos y va a asegurarse de que ella salga viva de la que podría ser la última aventura de su vida.

**N/A: **Como podrán comprobar, este capítulo no tiene nada de diálogo —como el anterior—sino que es puramente narrativo. No es mi estilo que sean diálogos, sino que lo mío es la narración. Por fin será introducido Kid, de una manera un tanto particular. Primero se describe desde un punto de vista de un narrador hacia Nami y después hacia Kid. Este será el primer y único capítulo narrado en Punk Hazard, porque ya se me está haciendo demasiado larga esta saga. Quien no esté al día con One Piece, este capítulo contiene severos spoilers, así que les conviene leerse el capítulo 694 sino quieren llevarse un disgusto.

Sin más dilaciones ni palabrería os dejo con el prólogo de este Long-fic, espero que lo disfrutéis y que, aunque sabéis que soy de las que tarda, esperéis actualización. Como creo que ya me conocen no sé si hará falta decir que realmente se aprecian los comentarios elaborados y con opiniones expresas, algo más allá del "Está muy buena, continúala". Follows, favs y views serán bien recibidos de igual manera.

**©One Piece y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. **

**©Haunted – Disturbed. **

* * *

**El poder de un Dios. **

_—Capítulo primero—_

Haunted. 

El viento soplaba suavemente aquel día, el cielo azul se encontraba salpicado de pequeñas nubes aquí y allá; el sol brillaba radiante en lo alto del cielo. El tiempo era bueno y la temperatura, aunque templada, era agradable.

Dos barcos navegaban uno al lado del otro en aquel mar del Nuevo Mundo. El primero, un balandro de tamaño mediano y con un llamativo mascarón en forma de cabeza de león se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, algo inusual en él; el segundo, un submarino amarillo algo pequeño en comparación al barco se encontraba igual de desierto, de no ser por una mujer de largos y anaranjados cabellos naranjas que observaba el mar en actitud tranquila y pacífica.

Su bien formado cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, desde las piernas hasta el torso y los brazos; incluso su frente se encontraba rodeada por la tela blanca. A pesar de su estado, ella se veía tranquila y a gusto en aquel entorno.

Vestía unos pantalones cortos de vaquero, con el cinturón haciendo un arco descendente en el lateral exterior de su muslo hasta encontrar de nuevo la cincha que correspondía al camino de éste. Su camisa era color negra, con unas finas asas descansando sobre sus hombros; el escote era pronunciado, dejando entrever las vendas que cubrían tanto su pecho como su torso.

La piel pálida y de color mármol de la mujer se encontraba salpicada de magulladuras y pequeños cortes, siendo los de la cara los únicos cubiertos por apósitos. Sus largos cabellos anaranjados eran agitados de vez en cuando por el leve viento que soplaba, mostrando hasta qué punto había vendas sobre su cuerpo.

Aún siendo su estado tan deplorable, Nami sabía que había otros peor que ella. Luffy, por ejemplo, no había podido levantarse de la camilla aún. Llevaban navegando tres largos días desde el incidente y tan sólo ella y algunos tripulantes más podían tenerse en pie.

No quería pensar en lo mal que se encontraba el médico y capitán de los piratas de Heart. Él fue el que peor había quedado después de su pelea con Doflamingo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo él y Luffy habían sido capaces de darle algo de pelea.

Pero aquello había sido una completa masacre.

* * *

Recordaba su salida del túnel, cuando éste se les venía encima. Ella había formado con facilidad un fuerte viento que rápidamente despejó la zona, permitiéndoles salir. Caminaron con rapidez por las áridas tierras heladas de la zona fría de Punk Hazard, queriendo alcanzar lo más pronto posible sus barcos.

En un momento, Nami tuvo que separarse del grupo para ayudar a los marines a escapar de la isla, llevándolos hacia algún barco que aún estuviera en pie. Smoker y el G-5, junto con los trabajadores del laboratorio se marcharon de allí con viento fresco, necesitando informar de forma inmediata a la marina de lo que había sucedido. Por lo menos no habían tenido que escapar del Cazador Blanco en esa ocasión.

Dispuesta a regresar con sus amigos, la mujer comenzó a andar a paso rápido hacia dónde le habían indicado que estaba su barco. Al parecer Franky había conseguido defender el Sunny de los secuaces de Doflamingo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aquello no le daba buena espina. Lo más probable es que ahora estuvieran en problemas. Si lo que Law les había contado era cierto, ellos estaban allí para recuperar a Ceasar y llevárselo de vuelta a Dressrosa, pero si su plan había fallado, solo quedaba una opción posible.

El Shichibukai iba a encargarse de ellos por cuenta propia.

Apurando el paso y con una mala sensación sobre su espalda, la navegante se apresuró en encontrar a sus amigos. No quería ser blanco fácil de un hombre tan poderoso. Pero finalmente y sin nada que hacer, ella fue encontrada.

Lo peor fue lo que vino después.

.

.

.

_Impotencia_, esa era la palabra que mejor la describía.

Se encontraba inmovilizada frente a sus compañeros, con el cuerpo completamente destrozado y sirviendo de escudo humano para el cruel hombre que vil e inteligentemente se resguardaba tras ella.

No es que verdaderamente lo necesitara, pero era divertido ver como Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación, junto con Trafalgar Law se vieran tan cabreados. El médico no estaba tan enfadado, pues la navegante de los Mugiwara ni le iba ni le venía, pero la dura expresión de su rostro denotaba que no estaba contento con lo que sucedía.

Todos su ataques no servían de nada, tan solo para causar más daño en Nami quien a duras penas se mantenía consciente.

Joker se reía y Luffy se volvía loco de rabia a pasos agigantados.

No era solo la impotencia de no poder golpear a su oponente hiriendo en el intento a una de sus nakamas más valiosas, sino que el dolor de verla tan destrozada era intolerable.

Fueron muchos sus intentos, intentos a corta, media y larga distancia; en grupos, por parejas, en solitario, secuenciados… nada surtía efecto.

Y ella pagaba las consecuencias.

Después de tantos golpes Nami no podía aguantar más y, lentamente, fue convirtiéndose en un cuerpo al que se le escapaba la vida lentamente. Para Doflamingo ya no tenía utilidad, además de que su juego se estaba volviendo aburrido, por lo que sin cuidado la lanzó de vuelta hacia ellos.

Chopper se había apurado en acudir en su ayuda, mientras que la verdadera batalla comenzaba.

Cuando Nami despertó el "perro del gobierno" se había ido y el campo de batalla estaba cubierto con los cuerpos de sus nakama. Gateando como pudo se acercó a su capitán, comprobando horrorizada su estado.

Por lo menos respiraba.

Se acercó a Law lentamente, con miedo de descubrir algo que no le gustaría y, efectivamente, así fue. Podía decir, sin tener muchos conocimientos médicos, que él estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Tal y como estaba ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera disponía de algo de material médico para ayudarle. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para retroceder y revisar la mochila de Chopper en busca de algo que pudiera servirle.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, alzó su Sorcery Clima Tact y disipó el gas mortal que poco a poco comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si ellos respiraban aquello estando inconscientes.

Después, rompió no sin unas cuantas muecas de dolor su abrigo, cubriendo con un trozo de tela la herida de Law, impidiendo que la sangre siguiera saliendo de la herida. Observando el cuerpo del hombre, ella empezó a sollozar mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba a cada quejido.

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera podía pensar, Nami no lloraba por el estado del médico al que intentaba salvar, sino por la horrible experiencia que acababa de vivir. Había sido una vez más la más débil, el lastre al que Luffy y los demás tenían que salvar pero, lo peor de todo fue que esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

No sólo había sido utilizada como escudo humano, sino que sus propias manos habían atacado a su capitán. Aún no teniendo fuerza, ella sabía que a su capitán le había dolido. Le había horrorizado tener que defenderse de su propia nakama. Y, aunque él sabía que ella no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo, no pudo sino culparse así mismo por dejarla sola.

Doflamingo los había masacrado a todos, había podido asesinarlos a sangre fría, como un monstruo silencioso que caza en la noche. Él había disfrutado torturándolos.

Nami se sentía débil, impotente, cada vez más que nunca.

Y así, cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron, esta vez definitivamente, ella no tuvo problema en dejarse caer en un mundo de completa oscuridad.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en una isla del Nuevo Mundo, algunos supernovas observaban la escena después de la marcha del Joker.

Eustass Kid nunca pensó que aquel hombre fuera tan despiadado.

Él podía describirse a sí mismo como cruel, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. Sin duda alguna, Kid tampoco habría soportado ver a uno de sus más valiosos nakamas se usados como escudos humanos.

Aquella navegante no tenía culpa de haber estado en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos indicado.

Los den-den no Mushi seguían funcionando después de que Killer viera a la Gata Ladrona Nami separarse de su equipo para acompañar a los marines a un barco.

Había avisado a Kid cuando minutos atrás Monkey D. Luffy había aparecido en escena y éste ya estaba marchándose cuando Doflamingo apareció en escena. Solo necesitó oír el grito de aquella mujer para girarse de nuevo hacia la proyección y saber que la cosa iba a ponerse fea.

Si tan solo por recuperar a la "Niña Demonio" él le había declarado la guerra al gobierno mundial… no quería pensar que haría con el Joker si llegaba a hacerle daño a su navegante.

Le sorprendió mucho que no la tocara, que no la amenazara ni la extorsionara; él tan solo la llevó con sus nakamas… a las rastras. Aquella mujer era dura de pelar, porque le sorprendió mucho más que la Gata Ladrona Nami se atreviera a desafiar a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del Grand Line.

Comenzaba a entender las razones por la que alguien como ella estaba en la tripulación de un loco como Mugiwara no Luffy.

El Joker no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Su risa estridente lo puso de mal humor a él también, tal como Sombrero de Paja puso mala cara ante la escena. La batalla tampoco tardó en darse.

Tuvo que apartar la vista ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco tendría por qué sorprenderle, Doflamingo era rastrero, pero nunca pensó que podía llegar a tanto.

Nuevamente, para su sorpresa, Nami aguantó más de lo que había pensado. Aquella mujer comenzaba a despertar su curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía ella, con un cuerpo tan débil y frágil aguantar lo que estaba aguantando?

Por suerte para la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy, después de un poderoso ataque de Roronoa Zoro redirigido por Doflamingo hacia ella, la navegante cayó inconsciente. En aquel momento dejó de ser útil para el Shichibukai, por lo que fue desechada con rapidez.

Luffy estaba loco de rabia y podía ver cómo tanto Roronoa y Kuroashi estaban igual que él. A su lado escuchó a Scratchmen Apoo mencionar algo sobre la increíble aura asesina del espadachín. Incluso pudo ver como Trafalgar Law tenía una cara que espantaría a cualquiera.

La pelea no podía ser más desigual. Doflamingo era realmente un monstruo. Ni siquiera entre todos ellos pudieron hacerle mucho. Luffy consiguió encajarle algún golpe, pero rápidamente era acosado por la fruta del diablo de él.

Por supuesto, aquel Shichibuakai no era alguien que pudiera ser vencido entre muchos, ni mucho menos. Donquixote Doflamingo podía volverlos contra sí mismos y la pelea estaría terminada.

Aquella idea pareció pasársele también por la cabeza al propio Joker, porque la pelea terminó rápidamente.

Era una estrategia realmente buena.

Primero terminó a Trafalgar Law con los ataques de unos iracundos Luffy, Roronoa y Kuruashi, sumándole los suyos propios; fue una completa masacre. Hizo lo mismo con los demás, hasta que solo Luffy se mantenía dificultosamente de pie.

Solo hizo falta un golpe repleto del poderoso Haki de Doflamingo para terminar con él.

Antes de marcharse le dedicó una última mirada a la navegante de los Mugiwara, como si al igual que Kid, hubiera despertado su curiosidad. Su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro, pero tanto él como los demás supernovas que estaban viendo aquello pudieron afirmar que se veía mínimamente serio.

Después, desapareció.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos a la espera de algo, aunque sabían que tal y como estaban, era imposible que alguno de ellos se levantara.

Y, ante un asombrado Nuevo Mundo, la Gata Ladrona Nami comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su capitán. Kid pudo ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta.

Ella comprobó el estado de su capitán, ente horrorizada por su estado y aliviada porque estaba vivo. No tardó mucho en continuar su camino y acercarse al capitán de los piratas de Heart. Desde donde el den-den no Mushi se encontraba no podía verse su estado, pero a juzgar por la reacción de ella, su desesperación por eliminar el gas que lo rodeaba y cubrir una de sus múltiples hemorragias, debía de ser el peor.

Solo podía ver su espalda, pero estaba seguro de que ella lloraba. Era extraño; según sabía, ella y el médico no se conocían de nada, y en las grabaciones del laboratorio tampoco podía verse mucho por lo que era demasiado extraño que estuviera llorando por un completo desconocido que por su propio capitán.

Entrecerró los ojos, sorprendido.

Ella lloraba de impotencia. No sólo había sido usada de escudo humano, sino que había sido obligada a atacar y ser atacada por sus propios amigos…

Debía admitir que si ella se daba cuenta de su debilidad, además de expresar un extremo odio hacia ella y lo que no había hecho, era increíblemente sabio.

Podía decir que, si aquella mujer fuera más fuerte sería alguien a quien temer.

Nami no tardó demasiado en desplomarse sobre el cuerpo del médico, inconsciente nuevamente.

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Apoo no mencionó una palabra y Killer se mantuvo expectante, como a la espera de que ella se levantara de nuevo.

Después de un rato todos volvieron a sus quehaceres normales, hasta que la voz de su primer hombre le alertó de movimiento.

La tripulación de Trafalgar Law había aparecido. Entre ellos cargaron todos los cuerpos y se los llevaron, ninguno se preocupó por el den-den no Mushi que todo lo había visto.

Después de perder sus sobras en el horizonte, la grabación se cortó.

Por lo menos ellos estaban a salvo y pronto volverían a la carga. Estaba emocionado por su próximo encuentro con aquellos dos capitanes, al fin podría darles su merecido.

Pero por otro lado… también quería saciar su curiosidad a cerca de la navegante de Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami suspiró, intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos acerca de lo ocurrido en Punk Hazard. No trataba de olvidarlos, sino aprender algo de ellos. Sabía que enfrentarse a Doflamingo había sido una locura, pero nadie era invencible…

Pero, aunque la buscara, no encontraba ninguna manera posible de derrotarle. Si Luffy no había podido, ¿quién lo haría? Law tampoco había podido hacerlo, ni mucho menos Zoro o Sanji, ni siquiera toda la tripulación junta había logrado despeinarle.

El infierno, Donquixote Doflamingo iba a ser un oponente difícil en el futuro.

Se estaba rayando demasiado, por lo que decidió entrar nuevamente al submarino. En teoría ella debía de seguir en la cama pero, aunque lo hubiera intentado, le había sido imposible quedarse en aquel lugar.

Dejó que sus pasos la llevaran hasta la enfermería, donde Luffy y Law descansaban en sus respectivas camillas. El resto de la tripulación se encontraba en el Sunny Go, con un estado más leve.

Multitud de aparatos se encontraban conectados a los dos cuerpos, controlando que todo estuviera en orden. Se acercó a su capitán quien, completamente cubierto de vendas y con una máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro, dormía plácidamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Con una sonrisa triste, Nami llevó su mano hacia la frente del chico, apartando algunos cabellos que no deberían estar ahí. Acarició su rostro, dolida por su estado. Se dijo que no era culpa suya, que no debía sentirse así, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Ella… era débil. Si tan solo hubiera aguantado un poco más, tal vez podría…

Abrió fuertemente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Nami llevó las manos a su rostro, visiblemente confundida. ¡Ella no debía llorar, no ahora!

Pero no pudo evitar que un sollozo más fuerte escapara de su garganta. Retrocedió horrorizada y, sin poder evitarlo, chocó con la camilla de Law. Intentando calmarse, se giró para comprobar su estado y, grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse mirando directamente a sus ojos grises.

No sabía en qué momento se había despertado pero ella esperaba que no la hubiera oído llorar. Lamentablemente él sí que lo había hecho, dado que aún podía ver los rastros salidos de sus lágrimas sobre la blanquecina piel de la navegante, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Nami le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, por lo menos así había logrado mitigar el llanto.


	3. Playing with fire

**Resumen: **El Nuevo Mundo abre sus puertas a cualquier pirata que desee destacar y, por consecuente, tenga el poder y el valor necesario para ello. Nami sabía que aquel océano estaba plagado de peligros y, efectivamente, no hacía mal en desconfiar de aquella extraña y variopinta alianza. Porque no sólo 6 supernovas y sus respectivas tripulaciones se habían aliado con el fin de derrotar a un Yonkou, sino que muchos más peligros iban a acecharles en el proceso. Jugando tan seguido con el fuego negro de la muerte, Nami sabía que no era extraño ver sus fauces hambrientas y deseosas de víctimas a cada esquina. Ella tan solo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para evitarlas… sólo que lo de fuerte le quedaba un poco lejos. Un Dios va a escuchar sus pensamientos y va a asegurarse de que ella salga viva de la que podría ser la última aventura de su vida.

**N/A:** Tal como anteriormente había dicho que lo mío era la narración, en este capítulo intenté meter algo de diálogo. Espero que os gusten los juegos peligrosos y las "amistosas" charlas que mantienen Law y Nami. Intenté no sacar de carácter a Law, pero se me hizo algo complicado no cometer Ooc. Si alguien lo nota no os olvidéis de mencionármelo, que intentaré entonces no volver a caer en el famoso "Out of carácter" :3 En el próximo capítulo ya habrá intervención directa de Kid y ya podréis ir esperando sorpresas, jé… Como podrán notar este es un capítulo de transición, tan solo para no dejar en el aire lo que pasa después de PH e ir introduciéndoos ya en la complicada relación que mantienen Law y Nami.

Sin más dilaciones ni palabrería os dejo con el prólogo de este Long-fic, espero que lo disfrutéis y que, aunque sabéis que soy de las que tarda, esperéis actualización. Como creo que ya me conocen no sé si hará falta decir que realmente se aprecian los comentarios elaborados y con opiniones expresas, algo más allá del "Está muy buena, continúala". Follows, favs y views serán bien recibidos de igual manera.

**©One Piece y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. **

**©Playing With Fire – Brandon Flowers. **

* * *

**One Piece. **

_—Capítulo Segundo—_

Playing with fire.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la siguiente isla. O eso le pareció a ella. Después del incidente de la enfermería, Nami prefirió no dejarse caer por allí por lo menos hasta que Luffy estuviera despierto. No había vuelto a ver a Law y eso, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, le alegraba.

Él la había visto llorar y, lágrimas aparte, aquel hombre no le daba buena espina. Como mujer inteligente que se consideraba, Nami siempre tendía a sospechar de los demás, analizándolos casi milimétricamente; pero había algo en el doctor que no le gustaba.

No estaba segura de lo que era, pues aunque no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, Law tampoco le había dado razones para hacerlo. Su capitán que siempre había sido un imprudente, demasiado impulsivo para poder tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría, había decidido hacer una alianza pirata con aquel Shichibukai por lo que aunque lo quisiera, conociendo a Luffy no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Si bien Trafalgar lo había salvado durante la guerra de Marineford —cosa que le agradecía mucho, pues de no ser por él Luffy habría muerto— y después los había ayudado con todos los acontecimientos de Punk Hazard, había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar del todo. ¿No se supone que era él, uno de los más crueles piratas conocidos? Estaba segura de que su apodo "El cirujano de la muerte" no era por nada.

Nami había podido comprobar en carne propia la astucia y soberana inteligencia de aquel hombre, por lo que la escusa de "Fue un instinto" no la engañaba. Era muy sospechoso que alguien calculador y frío asesino como lo era él actuara como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué tendría en mente?

Ella esperaba poder averiguarlo pronto.

—Por lo menos aún no ha tratado de matar a Luffy…—Nami se dijo mentalmente que aquel no era su estilo, pero siendo quien era y estando en la situación en la que estaban no sabía que esperarse de alguien como él.

—No pretendo asesinar a tu capitán, Nami-ya.

Aquella voz a su espalda hizo que se le erizasen todos los cabellos del cuerpo, poniéndola al instante en alerta. Apretó sus manos contra el barandal del submarino, meditando si sería buena idea o no ignorarlo.

No, si lo hiciera estaría cavando su propia tumba.

Como cualquier capitán pirata que se precie, Trafalgar Law odiaba que le dieran órdenes y, cómo no, que le ignorasen.

Nami se giró lentamente, apoyándose finalmente con los codos sobre la barandilla aparentando una postura casual y despreocupada al estar frente a él. Lo escrutó con la mirada durante algunos segundos, buscando algo que diera pie a sus sospechas sobre Trafalgar.

—¿Realmente encuentras necesario darme una explicación, Law?— Realmente Nami sabía cómo pinchar en el punto correcto. Su sonrisa maliciosa intentaba expresar victoria y casualidad, porque en realidad ella se encontraba intentando reprimir la risa que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

_Touché. _

Aunque el capitán pirata calculara sus palabras al dedillo, había cosas que aún se le escapaban. El mismo Law sabía que estaba metiéndose en un juego peligroso siendo su "oponente" la famosa Gata Ladrona Nami.

No solo su hermosura era de conocimiento común, sino que su astucia y su brillante inteligencia la hacían destacar como un diamante en bruto. Solo le hacía falta ser más fuerte, se dijo Law, para darle una buena pelea.

Se situó a su lado, dejando caer todo su peso sobre sus brazos, ahora apoyados sobre el barandal de su navío. El silencio fue corto y conciso, indicándole a Nami que ella también corría peligro si seguía por ese camino, independientemente de si podía ganarle a Law en una discusión "pacífica" o no.

— ¿No necesitas estar tranquila, Nami-ya? Porque aquella vez en la enfermería te veías de lo más alterada, ¿no es así?—su sonrisa socarrona no pasó desapercibida por la navegante, que percibió en seguida el doble sentido de la frase.

El infierno, aquel hombre era inteligente.

No iba, de ninguna manera, a revelar todas sus cartas en aquel momento, por lo que la mujer decidió dar por terminada la charla por el momento.

—La tranquilidad es algo muy relativo, ¿no crees? Depende de tantos factores que una persona esté serena en este o aquel momento… —mientras hablaba, con evidente burla disfrazada de inocencia en la voz, la navegante se acercaba poco a poco a Trafalgar Law, sin importarle arriesgarse en aquel momento. Las cosas se estaban volviendo aburridas y ella, como buena pirata que era, no iba a perderse de disfrutar una fuente de diversión como aquella. No paró en ningún momento, sino que siguió avanzando hasta que, triunfalmente, se encontraba tan cerca de él que podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón del cirujano. — ¿Estás tranquilo, Law?

No esperó su respuesta, pues sabía que se estaba metiendo de lleno en la boca del lobo, y se marchó a paso rápido en dirección a la seguridad de su barco, donde pensaría mejor lo que acababa de pasar y, si su cabezonería se lo permitía, las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mientras tanto, el capitán de los piratas de Heart contemplaba el lugar por donde la navegante de los Mugiwara acababa de marcharse, con una sonrisa que rayaba lo macabro. No sólo acababan de reírse en su cara, sino que él lo había permitido.

Se lo pasaría por ahora, temporalmente se lo atribuiría a los nervios de viajar con una tripulación desconocida con su capitán y la mayoría de su tripulación fuera de juego. Pero Law nunca olvidaba, aunque él hiciera creer a los demás que por su mente había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

No es que fuera rencoroso, pero no le gustaba perder.

—No deberías jugar tan seguido con fuego, Nami-ya… porque podrías quemarte. —Aunque sabía que ella ya no podía oírla, Law no pudo evitar decir aquello, apuntando mentalmente haberla advertido ya sobre aquello.

Por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por mantener su papel. Nami iba a seguir observándole, pero mientras ella no descubriera sus verdaderos planes, todo saldría perfecto.

* * *

Nami se había dirigido directamente a la enfermería, donde seguramente Zoro y Sanji ya habrían despertado. Como Chopper aún estaba muy herido, ella junto con la ayuda de los piratas de Heart —buenos médicos, a su opinión— habían curado a sus nakama.

Siendo su enfermería demasiado pequeña y estando en la del submarino los dos más graves, los demás tripulantes de Sombrero de Paja habían sido enviados a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar y reponerse porque aún heridos, no estaban tan mal para seguir inconscientes.

Ella no se equivocó y pudo encontrar a Sanji y a Zoro discutiendo como era de costumbre, por cualquier tontería. Ambos estaban vendados de arriba abajo y como precaución hacia esos dos idiotas que eran sus amigos, Nami pidió que la ayudaran a atarlos a las camas. Curarlos una segunda vez porque sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—Dejad de moveros, ¡bakas!— Aún atados a las camas, ambos tenían un margen de movimiento… del que ya se estaban pasando. Por suerte las katanas de Zoro estaban lo suficientemente lejos de él para que no consiguiera cogerlas.

Sanji, por su parte y a diferencia del espadachín, comenzó a moverse como un calamar y a cantar "mellorine" en el momento en que Nami entró a la enfermería. Zoro la escrutó con la mirada, habiendo algo diferente en su nakama que no le gustaba del todo.

Prefirió callarse lo que estaba pensando, porque tener al cocinero de cuarta presente durante aquella conversación no haría sino más que empeorar las cosas. Sin embargo, no se molestó en evitar hacerle saber a Nami que no estaba de acuerdo con el olor que desprendía. Como buen cazador que era, el peliverde se había dado cuenta al instante de aquello.

A Nami no debería sorprenderle, pero al fin y al cabo ella tampoco estaba contenta con que se le hubiera pegado el aroma del médico. Le devolvió la mirada al espadachín, no contenta con su escrutinio. "Ya hablaremos luego" fue el pensamiento que compartieron al unísono.

—Nami-swaaaaan~~, te ves tan bella como siempre, mi pelirroja.

Ignorando al rubio y a los corazones que le acompañaban, la mujer decidió desatar a sus dos amigos, así sería más fácil cambiar sus vendas.

Y cómo se equivocaba.

Por lo menos Sanji se estaba quieto y respondía dócilmente a cada uno de sus comandos, pero no paraba de emocionarse por estar tan cerca de ella. Fue peor con el espadachín, pues el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso y la mujer no pudo evitar golpearle varias veces por no prestarse un poco más voluntario ante sus mandatos.

—La próxima vez se lo pediré a Penguin—. Dijo Nami, secándose con la mano el sudor inexistente de su frente.

Salió de la habitación antes de que comenzasen los reclamos y las amenazas hacia el pobre tripulante de los piratas de Heart, porque entre Law y ellos habían logrado ponerla de mal humor. Si bien estaba contenta porque al fin sus nakamas estaban medianamente recuperados, sabía que no tardarían en volver a hacer el alboroto de siempre.

Se dirigió al camarote de Robin, hablar con ella siempre la relajaba. Quién sabe, incluso quizás podría olvidarse durante un rato del infierno que habían vivido. Si bien Nami, aún siendo de las más heridas, su mente estaba peor que su cuerpo, así que no había nada mejor que una relajante charla con su mejor amiga.

Tal y como esperaba, ella estaba allí, despierta y leyendo un libro. Cuando entró después de cerrar suavemente la puerta, la morena le dirigió una sonrisa contenta por su visita.

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, Robin. Me alegra que te hayas recuperado. —Nami le dio un cálido abrazo a su nakama, procurando no tocar ninguna herida. Al igual que ella, la de ojos azules fue cuidadosa pues sabía que la navegante portaba heridas que ella misma le había provocado.

—Tú también te ves recuperada, Nami. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Rápida y concisa, así era como Nami recordaba a su amiga. Le gustaba que ella no se andara con rodeos, porque además de todo, ella siempre sabía escoger las palabras adecuadas para no dañarla ni hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Me siento bien ahora. Aunque esos idiotas han logrado ponerme de mal humor —. Levantó su puño con una venita palpitándole, siempre era lo mismo—. Pero por lo menos he arreglado las cosas.

—Me sorprende que Trafalgar-san y tú os llevéis tan bien, viendo que tenéis unas personalidades completamente diferentes…—Robin también era una experta de la deducción, se dijo Nami, a ella no podía esconderle nada. Y viendo que la mujer le había dado pie para que le contara lo que había pasado de nada valía seguir negándose a hablar.

—No nos llevamos bien, pero tenemos un mutuo acuerdo de soportarnos el uno al otro el tiempo que estemos juntos. —La pelinaranja suspiró, recordando como ella había puesto en peligro aquel "acuerdo" imaginario que parecía haber entre ellos. Sabía que Law nunca caería tan bajo como para aceptar entrar en su juego de las provocaciones, pero en cierta forma le divertía haberlo sacado aunque fuera, mínimamente, de sus casillas. Aún no le comentaría a Robin sobre sus preocupaciones, pues aún no había logrado sacar nada en claro de aquello ni disponía de nada con lo que acusar al capitán. — No sabes cómo espero que llegue la hora de la caída de Big Mum…

Aunque ninguno había dicho nada, Nami sabía perfectamente que ese era el objetivo. Luffy ya había tenido suficientes roces con la Yonkou como para querer enfrentarse a ella. Al fin y al cabo, así era su capitán impulsivo e imprudente, siempre actuando y preguntando después. Y luego les tocaba a ellos achantar con las consecuencias…

Nami continuó hablando con Robin sobre cosas triviales durante un rato. Ambas querían olvidar el mal rato que habían pasado en aquella isla, por lo que se entretuvieron hablando y riendo durante algunas horas.

Después de eso y de despedirse de su amiga con otro abrazo prometiendo volver a visitarla más tarde, Nami salió de la habitación a asegurarse de que todos estaban bien antes de salir a comprar lo necesario para despertar a Luffy.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la mirada que la arqueóloga le dirigió en aquel entonces. Ella estaba preocupada por su amiga que, siendo la que más daño había recibido, tanto físico como mental, era la que estaba ahora cuidando de todos ellos. Aún le sorprendía que pudiera tenerse en pie después de las heridas recibidas e, internamente rogaba que fuera la única en haberse fijado en aquel detalle sobre la navegante.

Era una cualidad innata que Nami poseía, ella era capaz de lograr que muchas personas peligrosas despertaran su curiosidad simplemente con sus acciones. Y, aunque no se diera cuenta, Robin estaba segura de que más de una persona se había fijado en Nami por la sencilla razón de levantarse minutos después de la paliza que Doflamingo y ellos le habían dado.

Dejando eso de lado, la mujer continuó con su lectura, aún preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga.

* * *

No esperó a Law para buscar las medicinas y la carne para Luffy. Shachi ya le había dicho lo que él necesitaba por lo que la compañía del médico se había vuelto innecesaria para ella. Igualmente, él tampoco había esperado a la navegante, por lo que ambos estaban igualados.

Ella no perdería los papeles con aquella provocación, era mejor jugadora de lo que el ex-Shichibukai creía. Tan sólo debía controlar su genio, pues sabía que aunque no debía fiarse de él, nada le impedía hacer sus sospechas ciertas, por lo que decidió mantenerse precavida al respecto.

Sin querer rayarse más cambió su dirección del bosque al pueblo, donde seguramente encontraría algo de serenidad. Siendo aquel lugar tan pequeño, no le sorprendería encontrarse con el médico a las dos calles recorridas, por lo que decidió postergar el momento un tiempo más.

Aquel bosque no tenía nada de particular en sí, era como otros en los que había estado, pero en cierto modo le recordaba a los bosques de la isla de Cocoyashi; tranquilos, confortables y solitarios.

No quería desviarse mucho del camino, por lo que simplemente se tumbó bajo un abeto de gran estatura, que sin duda le proporcionaría una buena sombra para su siesta. Hacía varias noches que no dormía, pues las pesadillas siempre la asaltaban en sueños, por lo que si en aquel momento lograba descansar aunque fuera mínimamente, podía darse por lograda. Esperaba que las pesadillas no regresaran en aquel momento.

* * *

Se despertó aturdida, con el pulso desorbitado y con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que Nami creyó que saldría de su pecho. Estaba cubierta en sudor frío y aún veía todo doble; esperaba no haber gritado.

Al final, sintió que estaba equivocada, pues no había podido dormir ni siquiera en ese momento. Tendría que robarle algún tranquilizante fuerte a Law, se dijo, pues no podía permitirse no poder dormir ni siquiera una pequeña siesta.

Después de despejarse y tranquilizarse un poco, la navegante pudo por fin levantarse y, aunque algo mareada, comenzar a caminar. Salió del bosque tan rápido como su actual estado le permitió, deseando que no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había marchado del barco.

Para su mala suerte, el sol ya descendía en el horizonte, dándole a entender que había estado atrapada en aquel suplicio durante bastantes horas. Se apresuró hacia la única tienda que vendía medicinas del pueblo, que pequeña y no muy llena contaba con los servicios mínimos.

Allí pudo obtener los medicamentos que su capitán necesitaba, por lo menos ya había terminado con eso. Ahora tan solo debía acudir al mercado a ver si aún quedaba algún vendedor que le vendiera carne.

Tuvo que regatear mucho y discutir haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades como manipuladora para obtener una gran cantidad de alimento por poco dinero. Por lo menos algo le había salido bien en aquel día de perros.

Lamentándose por no tener a alguien como Zoro o Sanji, incluso Luffy que pudiera cargar aquella pesada carreta, Nami comenzó su lento regreso al barco. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que llevar semejante peso ella sola, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Sabía que su capitán necesitaría la carne para recuperarse, por lo que no podía dejarla simplemente allí para que alguien se la llevara. Además, la navegante había gastado su valioso dinero en el contenido de aquella carreta, por lo que nada ni nadie iba a separarla de ella.

Tardó una buena media hora, resoplidos, maldiciones y mucho cansancio el que Nami llegara por fin al Thousand Sunny Go. Se veía tan desierto como hacía cuatro días, nada había cambiado desde entonces. Podía ver alguna luz desde allí, pero nada comparado a lo de siempre.

Griterío, alboroto, risas… la pelinaranja había terminado por acostumbrarse e incluso disfrutar de ese buen ambiente. Le gustaba aquel lugar y el que todos estuvieran en el estado en el que se encontraban no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero pasado todo eso, Nami no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido.

Con la bolsa de medicinas en la mano se encaminó al submarino de Law, que curiosamente tenía la puerta abierta —agradecería después a Bepo por aquello— y se dirigió directamente a la enfermería. Sabía que Law estaría allí, por lo que se limitó a dejar el contenido del embalaje sobre la mesa de metal y comprobar que Luffy siguiera respirando, revisando aunque fuera innecesario el estado de sus heridas. Él ya debía de haberse encargado de eso.

No le dirigió la palabra ni cuando entró ni cuando salió, tan solo cruzó sus miradas en su breve camino hacia la salida.

—Él despertará mañana. —Fue lo único y lo último que oyó del médico antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a su barco a por ayuda para subir las provisiones. Seguro que Sanji estaba encantado de ayudarla.

Solo quedaba una noche para que Nami volviese a sentirse mínimamente segura de nuevo. Aquello la ponía de buen humor, pues sabía que el despertar de su capitán traería de nuevo la felicidad y la seguridad a tanto a sus nakamas como a ella.

Cómo rogaba para que el tiempo pasase rápido. Aunque lo que no sabía es que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría deseando nunca haber pedido y rogado por aquello.

Las cosas solo estaban por comenzar a ponerse interesantes.


	4. Gotta Get Me Some

**Resumen: **El Nuevo Mundo abre sus puertas a cualquier pirata que desee destacar y, por consecuente, tenga el poder y el valor necesario para ello. Nami sabía que aquel océano estaba plagado de peligros y, efectivamente, no hacía mal en desconfiar de aquella extraña y variopinta alianza. Porque no sólo 7 supernovas y sus respectivas tripulaciones se habían aliado con el fin de derrotar a un Yonkou, sino que muchos más peligros iban a acecharles en el proceso. Jugando tan seguido con el fuego negro de la muerte, Nami sabía que no era extraño ver sus fauces hambrientas y deseosas de víctimas a cada esquina. Ella tan solo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para evitarlas… sólo que lo de fuerte le quedaba un poco lejos. Un Dios va a escuchar sus pensamientos y va a asegurarse de que ella salga viva de la que podría ser la última aventura de su vida.

**N/A:** Un capítulo largo, hehe… Por fin Kid, Luffy, Law y Nami se encuentran. Ya lo estaba deseando. A partir de ahora comienza la verdadera acción. Como no tengo muy claro a quien se enfrentarán primero, me gustaría que me sugirieran a alguien y, en base a los más "votados" —podrán verlo en la encuesta de mi perfil— escribiré. El título del capítulo de hoy, por si no os queda claro, "Gotta get me Some" hace referencia a Kid enteramente. Es algo así como su presentación.

Sin más dilaciones ni palabrería os dejo con el prólogo de este Long-fic, espero que lo disfrutéis y que, aunque sabéis que soy de las que tarda, esperéis actualización. Como creo que ya me conocen no sé si hará falta decir que realmente se aprecian los comentarios elaborados y con opiniones expresas, algo más allá del "Está muy buena, continúala". Follows, favs y views serán bien recibidos de igual manera.

**©One Piece y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**©Gotta Get Me Some – Nickelback**

* * *

**El poder de un Dios. **

_—Capítulo Tercero—_

Gotta Get Me Some.

_Caía._

Eso era lo único de lo que era consciente en ese momento. Podía verse a sí misma, a su cuerpo relajado, libre al fin… Y no le importaba.

Había logrado salvarle y eso hizo que aquel sacrificio valiera la pena.

Pudo escuchar un trueno en el cielo y extrañamente sintió una fuerza salvaje, quemándola por dentro, abrasándola. Pero pasajera. Tan pronto como llegó, aquel súbito poder desapareció dejándola a merced del viento… de nuevo.

Sola.

Podía sentir la sangre escurriéndose de las comisuras de sus labios, de sus heridas abiertas en todo su cuerpo; pero, sobre todo, podía sentir que a cada gota de aquel líquido rojizo que caía a merced de la gravedad, desde el corazón, la vida se le escapaba.

Ella era inteligente y sabía que estaría muerta antes de tocar el suelo. Bueno, menos sufrimiento para ella. Y, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, esta vez para siempre, un nombre se hizo eco entre el silbido del viento, contra sus oídos.

_ Nami._

¿Acaso sería su imaginación, jugándole una pasada momentos antes de su muerte? No lograba entender que aquel vacío que sentía tanto su mente como en su corazón fuera llenado nuevamente por esa voz.

La disfrutó. Saboreó el tono masculino y preocupado.

Pero ella seguía cayendo. Pero la voz regresó de nuevo y, con ella, la oscuridad.

_Nami, despierta. _

Y ella se dejó caer, abrazada por los fríos y confortables brazos de la profunda negrura que la rodeaba.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, con un jadeo ahogado. Ella no caía cientos de metros, ni una herida mortal descansaba sobre su pecho. Estaba sana y salva… rodeada de hombres que la miraban interés.

Al principio no consiguió situarse; no recordaba donde estaba y, por puro instinto, se irguió rápidamente, llevando su mano hacia el Clima Tact. No hizo mucha falta, pues con un breve vistazo las memorias acudieron a su mente.

Su capitán la miraba sonriente, alegre porque hubiera despertado. Ella le miró con furia disfrazada en la mirada, pues sabía que aquella venda que reposaba sobre sus sienes, rodeando aquella sección de su cabeza, era culpa de sus estúpidas peleas con Eustass Kid.

Kid.

Se giró de repente hacia él, sobresaltándolo levemente. Lo examinó con la mirada, la misma cabellera roja con la que ella había soñado estaba ahí, martilleando su mente.

Intentó dejar esos pensamientos de lado, ya suficiente tenía con aquella opresión en el pecho y ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Sí, que te encuentres metida en una pelea entre supernovas tan problemáticos como lo eran ellos no había sido buena idea. Aunque Nami sabía que de ninguna manera podía dejar a Luffy solo con aquella banda de locos, no si quería que la isla siguiera en pie para entonces.

Aunque mirándolo por otro lado, ella nunca se metió en su pelea; más bien, Luffy la metió cuidadosamente…

Estampándole, en uno de sus forcejeos con el Capitán Kid una mesa de madera en un costado, golpeando sobre todo su cabeza. Ahí era cuando todo se volvía borroso. Su capitán increíblemente mosqueado, llamadas a gritos dirigidas al único médico que allí se encontraba —a decir verdad a Nami no le agradó mucho que Law la tratara—, la risa estruendosa del Rugido del Mar y una extraña predicción que la navegante nunca llegó a escuchar.

Por supuesto, aquello era _completamente_ normal.

Por lo menos ella ya estaba acostumbrada, aunque Luffy no se salvaría de una paliza por su parte. Sí… aunque sus rayos no funcionaran en él, la pelirroja conocía infinitas técnicas de tortura para con el moreno. Uh, ella iba a vengarse.

Pero eso podía esperar. Los supernovas ya habían destrozado varias tabernas y ella estaba segura de que la Marina estaba al llegar; y, aunque eso no supusiera problema alguno para la élite de piratas que se encontraban a su alrededor, Nami no estaba de humor para peleas estúpidas e innecesarias.

Para eso estaban Luffy y Kid.

.

.

.

Nami nunca pensó que llegaría a encontrarse en una situación como aquella. Si ya tenía mucho con su capitán, a ello había que sumarle un hombre con sombrero peludito demasiado sospechoso, un loco y sádico pelirrojo, además de un brujo antisocial al que todo le venía mal y que solo quería irse a casa y, para colmo, un pirata músico obsesionado con su propia risa "Apapapa".

Bien, ya tenía suficiente por ese día. Todos ellos estaban locos como cabras y los tres capitanes de mayor recompensa eran los peores. Por lo menos tenía a Killer, con él podía entablar una relación que no pareciera de niños de infantil. Aunque él era bastante espeluznante y algo callado, el asesino era inteligente y sabía mantener una conversación.

Sí, se dijo Nami, en aquella alianza de locos tener una persona normal además de Robin con la que hablar retrasaría su propia demencia a bordo.

Ya habían causado demasiados destrozos en aquella isla y la pelinaranja sabía que, si los marines no habían sido alertados antes, ahora todo el cuartel general debía de ser un completo alboroto; claro, no era para menos, pues nada menos que siete supernovas habían formado una alianza y ahora estaban destrozando una isla… Sí, aquello le resultaba inverosímil hasta a ella. Luffy ya se había llevado unos buenos golpes por todo el alboroto que estaba causando. Zoro y Sanji que, aunque no tuvieron nada que ver, simplemente para que dejaran de joder, también recibieron una buena dosis del puño de amor de Nami.

Aquello había sorprendido sobremanera a los demás capitanes, que ahora la consideraban un monstruo peor que ellos. Aún se sorprendían por su baja recompensa si había podido tumbar de unos cuantos golpes al Trío Monster, los más fuertes de la banda y unos verdaderos monstruos.

—Es obvio que sólo un monstruo peor que Mugiwara podría aguantarlo. —Mencionó Kid mientras la miraba fijamente—. No es raro ver algo así en semejante banda de locos.

Por un lado, Nami se sentía como si la estuviesen sobrevalorando, pero por otro, tampoco hacía nada por revelarles la verdad. Siempre era mejor que los demás capitanes pensaran en ella como una enemiga potencial que como a un estorbo al que no prestarle atención.

Pronto, se dijo la navegante con una mirada decidida, pronto ella sería una oponente difícil, alguien a quien tomar en cuenta. Por ahora, ella debía esperar pues sabía que algo grande pasaría, podía sentirlo.

Pero ahora debía concentrarse en el caos a su alrededor. Una isla semi-destruida producto de peleas estúpidas y los marines al caer. Oh, sí, aquello no podía mejorarse. Siguiendo a los capitanes por entre los escombros y las llamas Nami siente un súbito flash frente a ella. Sacude la cabeza y mira hacia todas partes, escrutando el fuego.

No hay nadie. Al parecer es la única que se ha percatado de esto. Podría sospechar de Law, pero ella sabía que estaba demasiado preocupada en su nueva pelea con Kidd y Luffy como para prestarle atención a las demás cosas. Con un suspiro dejó pasar el tema, sabiendo que mañana ocuparía portada junto con los demás capitanes.

Deseó poder despejar las llamas y atrapar a aquel arriesgado periodista. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano aquello tenía que pasar. La alianza era lo suficientemente impresionante y extraña para llamar la atención del gobierno mundial y del resto del mundo; ella lo sabía muy bien.

No por nada el encuentro de Luffy y Law con los tres capitanes, sumándola a ella, no había podido ser peor. En parte podría decirse que aquel encuentro era medio culpa suya, porque de no ser por Nami, Luffy nunca se habría percatado de los tres capitanes que discutían sobre qué hacer en esa situación.

Suspirando, comenzó a recordar su encuentro con Eustass Kid.

Flashback. 

Ahora que su capitán estaba despierto, no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. _De momento_. No podía arriesgarse a dejar de vigilar al cirujano. Por lo menos Luffy había traído un poco de tranquilidad a la tensa situación.

Había despertado aquella mañana, con un hambre atroz y desesperado por encontrar su sombrero de paja. Nami lo tenía guardado en la habitación, recelosa de que el otro capitán hubiera tocado el "tesoro" de su capitán anteriormente.

Cuando se lo llevó a la habitación, junto con algo de carne que le pidió a Sanji, Luffy se vio visiblemente relajado. Y con el hambre mitigada por el momento. Aún con ese aura de ingenuidad e infantilidad que desprendía normalmente, el supernova pudo captar la tensión que se formó al entrar Trafalgar Law en la enfermería.

Pudo captar la mirada divertida y a la vez desafiante que él le dirigía a su nakama, que le respondía con una peligrosa y de advertencia. Aunque Luffy hubiera despertado, no estaba de humor para sus juegos en aquel momento.

A la vez, pudo captar el cuerpo en tensión de su navegante cuando el cirujano se acercó a la cama, pero aun así no pronunció palabra, intentando descifrar la situación.

—Luffy, vuelve al barco cuando termines, estoy segura de que Sanji-kun ha preparado mucha carne para celebrar tu recuperación. —Con una sonrisa cómplice y sin esperar respuesta la mujer salió de allí sin dignarse a mirar nuevamente al del sombrero moteado y blanco, sabiendo que su indiferencia lo molestaba como el infierno.

Caminó a paso rápido y seguro, alejándose de la sala en donde Law seguramente le estuviera cambiando las vendas a su capitán. Quería creer no ver más allá de las intenciones del cirujano, pero ella no iba a dejar de sospechar simplemente por el hecho de que los hubiera ayudado un par de veces.

Así obstinada como era y dejando atrás el Thousand Sunny y el submarino de los Piratas de Heart, Nami caminó por la solitaria ciudad, sin percatarse del hecho de que no había casi ninguna persona, por no decir nadie, en las calles.

Poco después de girar en una bocacalle y adentrarse en la zona sin ley de la pequeña ciudad, Nami se percató de este hecho como si alguien le hubiese dado una bofetada. Siendo aquella una isla del Nuevo Mundo, los habitantes debían de estar acostumbrados a los piratas, así que su presencia no debía de provocarles temor; recordando haber visto construcciones en ruinas, probablemente destruidas no hace mucho, la navegante se preguntó si había algo más en aquel lugar que podía tener a los aldeanos tan asustados.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos —nuevamente— que no se percató de que frente a sus narices se alzaba otro edificio, medio en ruinas medio en construcción, con algunos hombres haciendo guardia frente a él.

Se sorprendió. Era imposible que aquel fuera una base de la marina, por lo que solo quedaban los piratas. Observó desde su escondite —casi sin percatarse había corrido detrás de la maleza y agarrado con fuerza su Sorcery Clima Tact—a los piratas que vigilaban la entrada.

Tres rubios, dos con cresta y gafas de sol y uno con pantalones de vaquero y camiseta con un Jolly Roger impreso en ella; lo más distintivo era su máscara azul y blanca. Era raro, pero el último le sonaba de mucho. Recordaba que hace dos años… en la Casa de Subastas donde intentaron vender a su amiga la sirena Keimi había visto una melena y una máscara perecidas a aquellas.

Se le heló la sangre. Reprendiéndose mentalmente, se preguntó como no podía haber sido más estúpida. _Killer_, "_El Soldado Masacre_" estaba de pie a apenas diez metros de su posición. Sabía que aquel hombre no tardaría en percatarse de su presencia pero eso no era lo que más la asustaba.

Si él estaba allí eso significaba que Eustass Kid andaría cerca. Y, si como suponía aquella era su guarida, estaba en serios problemas. No podía haberla jodido peor.

Bien, se dijo Nami, aquello se ponía mejor por momentos.

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que su capitán se hallaba despierto y Sanji y Zoro estaban casi recuperados. Ellos podrían rescatarla en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Todas estas suposiciones estaban hechas en base a que era obvio que si se movía Killer la descubriría y si no lo hacía terminaría viéndola igualmente así que la opción más viable era dejarse ver. La pelinaranja era increíblemente inteligente y había cavilado todas sus posibilidades, pero teniendo en cuenta la personalidad y el temperamento de Kid, sumándole la rivalidad que mantenía con su capitán, en la gran mayoría de ellas terminaba muerta.

Siendo una gata astuta como lo era, rápidamente pudo encontrar una escusa para encontrarse allí y salir de la nada justo al lado de la guarida del supernova con mayor recompensa y a la vez más prometedor, Eustass Kid.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, saldría viva de aquella. Si no lo hacía… no quería ni pensarlo.

Por eso no detuvo sus pasos que abandonaban la protección de ese lado del bosque, ni se amedrentó cuando el primer hombre de los piratas de Kid miró en su dirección. Simplemente siguió caminando, como si nada pasara.

Intentando aparentar estar segura de sí misma —aunque en realidad estaba temblando por dentro; no por nada se estaba adentrando en la guarida de uno de los piratas más crueles del Nuevo Mundo— continuó dando algunos pasos con sus largas piernas, moviendo a la vez sugerentemente sus caderas, pretendiendo distraer al rubio de su ocupación principal.

Bien, si lograba explicarse correctamente podría volver con su capitán sin levantar sospechas. _Complicado. _Sí, poco le había durado el ensimismamiento al rubio.

Supo al instante que más que la violencia de Kid, debía temer la inteligencia de Killer. No se preocupó —por lo menos no dejó que lo pareciera— cuando quedaron frente a frente y el asesino se irguió en toda su altura para encararla.

—"Gata Ladrona" Nami. ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?—Sí, "El Soldado de la Masacre" no era tonto. Iba a ser complicado hacerle creer que estaba allí por casualidad y no premeditadamente. Aunque esa fuera la verdad, iba a ser extremadamente difícil convencer al rubio de aquello.

—Tan solo paseando, disfrutando de las vistas… ¿Esta es la guarida de tu capitán?—No pudo evitarlo, si podía sacaría un poco de información con la que jugar a su favor.

—¿Realmente estás interesada en saberlo?—_Touché_. Nami pudo ver la advertencia en su voz y el que no pudiera leer su expresión solo podía inquietarla más.

Convenciéndose de que aquella era la única opción —si hubiera echado a correr silenciosamente lo más probable es que la tomaran como espía y la mataran allí mismo— la navegante pelirroja se obligó a responder.

—¿Realmente te importa que esté aquí?—Intentando cambiar el curso de la conversación a su favor, Nami lo miró con desafío pintado de inocencia y rebeldía con un toce juvenil. Sí, simplemente tenía que aparentar que no sabía nada y sobreviviría un rato más.

—Estoy seguro de que a Kidd sí que lo hará.

A la mujer se le heló la sangre mientras era guiada medio a las rastras dentro del edificio parcialmente derruido. Su plan era marcharse de allí como si nada hubiera pasado, no adentrarse más en territorio enemigo. Sabía que en un lugar como aquel no podía parecer vulnerable ni mucho menos resistirse, por lo que simplemente caminó junto al pirata de la máscara.

Kid era inteligente, se dijo, para él Nami le servía más viva que muerta. Sí… aquella era una esperanza.

_Correr_… Imposible.

_Luchar_… Estaría muerta antes de intentarlo.

_Resistirse_… Podría acabar seriamente dañada.

_Negociar_ con el capitán… Sí, esa parecía la mejor opción.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al pensar que había muchas posibilidades de no salir viva de aquella, pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que Luffy destrozaría a Kid a golpes, Sanji le daría tantas patadas en el culo que no podría sentarse en la vida y Zoro lo cortaría en pedazos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse tal escena, nunca pensó disfrutar de ello. Sin embargo, se encontró haciéndolo y preguntándose hasta qué punto había cambiado sin darse cuenta, llegaron a una amplia sala.

Una gran mesa se situaba en el centro, en los laterales había piratas a multitud y unas cuantas puertas podían verse al final de la estancia. En el suelo y por todas partes había espadas, pistolas y todo tipo de materiales mecánicos.

_Su habilidad_, recordó ella de repente. Kid podía controlar el magnetismo… o quizá los metales en sí, no estaba realmente segura. Llevó en vano una mano hacia su arma; como supuso ya no se encontraba allí.

Killer sostenía las varillas del Sorcery Clima Tact y las observaba curioso. La gran mayoría de los piratas habían oído hablar de la navegante de los Mugiwaras capaz de controlar el clima a su antojo, aunque no esperaba que algún tripulante de los piratas de Kid fuera uno de ellos.

Desvió su mirada de las manos del rubio hacia el centro de la estancia. Dos hombres discutían acaloradamente mientras un tercero se encontraba sentado aparentemente leyendo el destino en sus cartas de… ¿Tarot? Nami no sabría decirlo bien.

Aunque ahora, eso no era lo más importante. La mujer pudo distinguir a Scratchmen Apoo y a Basil Hawkins junto a Eustass Kid y por un momento el mundo se le vino encima. ¿Cuatro supernovas en la misma habitación?

_¿Por qué mierda no había salido corriendo cuando tuvo oportunidad?_

La discusión terminó tan rápidamente como ella supuso que empezó. Kid la detectó incluso antes de verla. Haki de Presencia, averiguó ella rápidamente. No quiso comenzar a pensar que poseía los otros dos tipos de Haki porque entonces su capitán estaría realmente jodido.

—Killer, ¿por qué cojones has traído a una mujer a la guarida?—El capitán la taladró con la mirada, algo extrañado y sintiendo que la conocía de algo. Y lo recordó. No dejó a su primer hombre contestar, él ya estaba a centímetros del cuerpo de la mujer—. Tú eres "La Gata Ladrona" Nami, la navegante del idiota de Mugiwara.

Se había movido tan rápido que ni había podido seguir su estela. Mucho menos pudo evitar estremecerse ante su mirada que, como si se le enterrase en lo profundo de su alma, la taladraba por dentro.

Kid la observó detenidamente. Contemplando cada silueta y curva perfecta del cuerpo de la navegante. No iba a negarlo, ella tenía un cuerpo como el infierno y tampoco le importaría pasar una noche con ella. Intentó desviar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no iba a ponerse a pensar en lo caliente que era la mujer ahora.

Intentó hacer como si sus ojos no se situaron en el canalillo de su escote. Por supuesto, mal día para llevar bikini. Podía usarlo a su favor al fin y al cabo… Aunque no pensaba en Kid como alguien de esa clase.

Le devolvió una mirada desafiante; ya se arrepentiría después. No iba a dejar que aquel hombre la amedrentase.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —No pudo evitar el tono burlón que se escapó de sus labios junto a sus palabras. Realmente estaba acumulando puntos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

En vez de responderle, el pirata tan solo la escrutó con la mirada, extrañamente curiosa, como buscando algo más. Nami no sabía que Kid había contemplado su "espectáculo" después de la partida de Doflamingo de Punk Hazard, por lo que no pudo evitar sertirse extrañada y confusa.

_¿Qué busca?_

Eustass "Captain" Kid tampoco lo sabía. Viéndola de cerca ella no parecía el tipo de mujer con resistencia extrema para poder levantarse como lo hizo después de recibir heridas tan graves. ¿Sería la misma? De eso no había duda, pero él pudo comprender que en aquel momento, no iba a poder contemplar a la Nami luchadora que tanta curiosidad le había provocado.

—Ella estaba merodeando por los alrededores de la guarida, Kid. He mandado a algunos hombres a comprobar si su capitán está en la isla. —A la mujer se le heló la sangre ante las palabras del rubio. Dejó de oír la conversación después de eso.

No.

No.

No.

Luffy estaba recuperándose aún no podía luchar ahora con cuatro supernovas y sus respectivas tripulaciones. Tenía que solucionar eso pero que ya.

Sin embargo, la navegante se distrajo momentáneamente observando el cambio de Kid en esos dos años.

Estaba más alto, y más musculoso. El pelo le había crecido —a Nami le pareció que si no fuera por aquellas cicatrices podría ser muy guapo— y, a parte de las cicatrices, tenía un brazo metálico donde debía de estar el derecho.

Ya se imaginaba a Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos y alucinando por ello.

Regresó a la realidad justo en el momento que Kid se daba cuenta de que mantenía su mirada fija en su torso —ella no lo estaba mirando realmente, solo pensaba en esa dirección, intentó convencerse Nami— y giró la cabeza hacia Scratchmen quien también se había acercado a oír la conversación.

—¡Scrach! Tú eres la mujer de Mugiwara, ¡shake it out!—Cantando Apoo comenzó a mariposear alrededor de ella alzando los brazos y mencionando que su tatuaje era cool.

Tanto Kid como Killer se dirigieron a la navegante rápidamente para apartarla de aquel pirata. La mujer pudo ver intención en los ojos del pelirrojo y supo al instante que algo andaba mal.

—Vas a traer a tu capitán a este lugar, mujer Mugiwara. —Aunque aquello lo hubiera dicho tranquilamente y mirándola a los ojos, Nami pudo distinguir a la perfección el tono amenazante de su voz.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?—No era por llevar la contraria, sino por considerar sus opciones. Al parecer Kid se percató también, por lo que no mencionó nada al respecto.

—No quieras saberlo.

A Nami no le gustó el tono de voz de Eustass Kid. Prometía peligro y ansias; a la pelinaranja no le gustaba eso. Se mordió el labio e intentó pensar con rapidez.

No podía atraer a Luffy a aquella trampa y estaba segura de que Kid la dañaría severamente si se le ocurría avisarle de la situación. Atrapada entre la espada y la pared, supo que no tenía más elección…

—No.

Aquella voz sorprendió a todos los presentes. Se giraron a la velocidad del rayo hacia la silueta que se distinguía cerca de la entrada. La navegante suspiró, contenta de no estar sola.

—Zoro… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?—Nami entrecerró los ojos, alegrada y extrañada por la presencia del espadachín. Él era entre todos los perdidos el peor de ellos y era imposible que por casualidad hubiera terminado allí.

_Por supuesto. _

Sabía que su nakama tenía Haki, pero no el de presencia.

—Luffy tenía un mal presentimiento a cerca de ti y me mandó encontrarte. El haki hizo el resto. —Aunque hablara con ella tenía su mirada clavada en el hombre que había tras Nami, el pelirrojo Eustass Kid.

—Roronoa Zoro, no puedes haber aparecido en mejor momento. —Ella intentó hacer como si no hubiera oído el tono burlón de su voz, ni haber sentido la mano sana de Kid posarse en su hombro desafiante, posesiva.

—No voy a entregarte a mi nakama, Eustass Kid.

La mujer sonrió ante la simpleza de Zoro, pero a la vez sintió un escalofrío debido a la increíble aura asesina del espadachín. Apoo no tardó en comentarlo.

—¡El espadachín inconsciente de la banda de Monkey D. Luffy!—Hawkins no tardó en dar su aportación también.

—Hay un 90% de posibilidades de que posibilidades de que alguien salga herido hoy… Una mujer. —No necesitó que lo especificara, pero Nami sabía que se refería a ella. Prefirió no pensarlo.

Zoro era bastante rápido, podían escapar… La navegante solo necesitaba su arma. La observó en las manos del asesino, quien tenía el cuerpo en tensión ante la presencia del otro experto en espadas.

—No pretendo a la "Gata Ladrona" Nami—aunque no lo quisiera, aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para la hermosa mujer—,tan sólo quiero tener una _charla_ con tu capitán… Con el idiota de Trafalgar también—. Añadió él con una sonrisita petulante y burlona.

Dicho esto la soltó, mas no la dejó ir. Siempre fue de aquellas que piensan antes de actuar; _piensa mucho_, pero aquello se le fue de las manos. Se revolvió en los brazos del capitán cuando este la agarró por detrás para evitar su escape y lanzó una patada a los brazos de su primer hombre, logrando su cometido.

Las tres varillas del Sorcery Clima Tact salieron volando hacia Zoro, quien con una única mano las captó al vuelo las tres. Acto seguido las guardó en su haramaki. Aunque la mujer no pudo deshacerse del agarre del pelirrojo, supo lo que debía hacer.

Tan solo movió su cuerpo hacia delante cuando dos ráfagas cortantes alcanzaron a Kid en la mitad superior del pecho y a Killer en el filo de sus hojas giratorias. Buenos reflejos, pensó ella y, al verse libre, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Pero no llegó realmente lejos.

Un impresionante estruendo se hizo audible en la estancia. La pared lateral, hecha de pura piedra, estaba prácticamente destrozada y allí, entre todo el polvo causado por el golpe, distinguió a su capitán; extrañamente serio, si cabe mencionar.

Pero aquello no le duró mucho.

Tal y como Nami había predicho, los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron como estrellas al ver el brazo de Kid y su boca se abrió impresionada. La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

Aquello sí que era un "_extreme facepalm_".

Alzando la vista nuevamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Law también estaba allí, algo retirado de la infantil escena que su aliado estaba haciendo.

—¡Impresionante!—Sí, realmente su capitán era idiota.

Tanto Kid como Killer se miraron extrañados por la reacción de su supuesto rival, pero finalmente se encogieron de hombros para encarar al del sombrero de paja.

—Te estaba esperando… Mugiwara no Luffy. He… —Kid le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y triunfante a su capitán. Él se puso serio de nuevo…

_Mierda_.

No entendía como una pared de músculos como lo era Eustass podía moverse tan rápido. Ni siquiera lo había sentido tras ella. Nami se dijo que necesitaba comenzar a entrenar para despertar su Haki.

Pero ahora estaba de nuevo entre dos capitanes. Dos piratas extremadamente peligrosos y uno al parecer evidentemente mosqueado.

—Esto va conmigo, Ustess, no metas a Nami en la pelea.

Sí, aunque lo hubiera dicho completamente convencido, había dicho mal el apellido del pelirrojo.

—Soy Eustass Kid, no Ustess. —Corrigió él— ¿Quieres comenzar ya la pelea?

—Pues yo creo que Ustess queda realmente bien en ti, Kid. ¿No te parece?—Perfecto, solo faltaba que Law metiera la zarpa.

Y así, siendo lanzada lejos por los potentes brazos de Kid, Nami aterrizó entre los fuertes brazos de su nakama, observando como los tres capitanes intercambiaban golpes a diestro y siniestro mientras que Apoo y Hawkins observaban con diferentes reacciones. Scrachmen solo echaba más leña al fuego gritando tonterías y deseando unirse a la batalla, mientras que el mago simplemente hacía predicciones con sus cartas.

Llevaron un buen rato así, un rato que la mujer utilizó para pensar. Necesitaba parar aquello, pues estando Luffy y Law como estaban no durarían mucho rato en aquella pelea, por fuertes y obstinados que fueran, y marcharse de allí rápido.

Estaba segura de que el encuentro entre las tres supernovas más famosas no pasaría desapercibido. Y, estando Akainu al mando de la Marina, sabía que Kizaru no se tardaría en aparecer.

Por un momento una idea cruzó por su mente.

Por discusión que había escuchado al llegar a la base de Kid, sabía que ellos planeaban derrotar a un Yonkou. Pero ellos solos no se bastarían para hacerlo. Ni Luffy ni Law podrían derrotar a alguien del calibre de Kurohige o Big Mum solos, por muy monstruos que fueran.

Y entonces se le ocurrió.

Una alianza pirata entre los supernovas más poderosos, famosos y problemáticos… Qué bien sonaba aquello.

Nami sonrió, dispuesta a convencer a los tres capitanes que aquello era lo mejor.

Fin Flashback. 

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Si es así me alegro y espero que dejen un review. Si buscáis alguna historia Kid x Nami —que sé que hay fans de esta pareja— "**Closest to you**" de mandarina es lo que estáis buscando.

Está en inglés, pero igualmente os gustará. Tiene una gran trama y momentos KidNa everywhere, creedme vale la pena. Yo ya soy fan de la historia y de la autora.

http / www. fanfiction s /720 1998/ 1/Close st-to –you

Solo hay que juntar los espacios.


End file.
